friends_of_the_northfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 3: The Forsaken Inn
The company followed Elladan and Elrohir west through the Trollshaws, walking easier thanks to the still radiating light from Merileth's staff. "You cut down those wolves quickly and impressively." Elladan praised. "Our father has clearly sent an able group." Elrohir agreed. As they continued following, the group noticed two other figures come through the trees. They didn't bother to ready their weapons, as a man and an elf appeared. The man was a tall, brown-haired and brown-eyed man who walked, longsword in hand, with an air of dignity and command. He wore a full hauberk with a cape of light blue with silver trims, with gear of fine make. On his vambraces and chestpiece was a white swan shaped like a ship. Attracted by the make, Logrim determined that this was a man of Dol Amroth in Gondor. The dark-haired elf was dressed in darker colours, carrying a bow and quiver on his back, with a long dagger by his side. His armour looked to be of no importance, except for the white trim around some of it, signalling his personal service to the Lady of Lórien. The group regarded the two, and Gaerdir spoke first. "Greetings, friends. You must be two more of our company. I am glad to see another of my kin is joining us. I am Gaerdir of Mithlond." "I am Aragost, Captain of Dol Amroth and in service to Prince Imrahil. It is good to finally meet you all." The handsome captain said. "And I am Duvaindir of Lórien." The equally handsome elf did not continue, not fully trusting of the group yet. The group greeted and introduced one another as they followed Elladan and Elrohir, who Aragost and Duvaindir had been helping scout the area for the past few hours. Eventually, they reached the western edge of the Trollshaws. Elrohir pointed out the tracks and footsteps of man and elvish make that leaded further west, while Elladan knelt, grabbed something in his hands and showed it to the group. He held what could be mistaken at this point for dirt, but on closer inspection, was ash. "They clearly camped here and headed west. These are not too recent but certainly made in the past few weeks." Elladan pointed out. "If they headed west, your best chances of finding them or where they were headed are Bree and Chetwood. If they stopped to rest again, I would venture that someone in one of the towns would have noticed a Dúnedain and an elf." Elrohir added. Logrim, with her knowledge of her home and of visitors to her home, assured the group. "My friends, I can confidently say that no elf has been to Chetwood in the last three years, save the messenger from Lord Elrond who invited me to Rivendell." "Then you have narrowed the search, dear lady." Elladan smiled. The group agreed that Bree was their next destination, but then they once again heard the faint howls of wolves, to which Merileth responded by snuffing out the light emanating from her staff. They readied their weapons as the howling grew exceedingly closer. Elrohir, bow in hand, halted them. "No, my friends. You must not waste time. It is still dark and you can move swiftly and unnoticed if you do not tarry here." "Go." Elladan reiterated, as it sounded like a whole pack was edging nearer to them. "We will take care of them. We are very good at creating distractions." Duvaindir was unmoved, with an arrow ready to let loose, but Aragost lowered it. "No. We must go." he said. "The sons of Elrond are more than capable. "Yes," added Merileth. "They are exceptional fighters, Duvaindir. They will be alright. They always have been." Duvaindir lowered his weapon, and the group parted with the twins, who ran through the trees and out of sight. As they ran from the Trollshaws, they heard the sounds of the wolves shrieking. It indeed seemed like the sons of Elrond knew what they were doing. After some time, Duvaindir spotted the athelas plant on the ground thanks to his keen knowledge of herbs. Faêrynell, scouting ahead as always, spotted the great watchtower of Amon Sûl. "There," she exclaimed. "We can get a good vantage point from there." Arriving at the foot of the Hill of the Wind, Aragost studied its tactical position in case of an ambush. The steps at the side were the only way up and down, and if they became trapped up there, they would be cornered. The Dúnedain and the elf archer travelled up to the watchtower to see what they could, while the rest remained behind, guarding the stairs. Faêrynell looked all around. They were not being followed. She was also aware that, as light came back into the world, the group were becoming tired and should rest. She spotted an old building to the west, and asked Duvaindir with his elven sight to distinguish it. It was an inn, seemingly derelict and abandoned. Returning to the group, it was debated if they stay or go to the inn to rest. Logrim argued, "I have rested at that inn before I came to Rivendell. Travellers often use it to rest. It is indeed abandoned." This assured the company, and they headed further west. Upon their arrival at the old inn, it did appear dilapidated. No door, crumbling bricks, broken windows and holes in the roof. The attic, Aragost and Logrim gathered, would be the best place to stay out of sight, just in case. Faêrynell remembered through her travels of the North that this place was called 'The Forsaken Inn'. Aragost, with Gaerdir behind him, entered the building, and found nothing of note besides the small webs, dust on broken furniture and a fireplace. Upon further inspection of the fireplace, they saw embers. The fireplace was used recently. Taking extra care and guard, Gaerdir and Aragost began crafting a door with the fireplace, Gaerdir's bag of tools and a long table. While they crafted it over a few hours, Faêrynell found herself a good vantage point on the roof, and Duvaindir noticed tracks of heavy men leading east from the inn. Once the group had been informed of this and the door was made, Merileth took first watch while everyone slept. Gaerdir's watch also drew no suspicious activity. Suka decided to go hunting for food, and would return soon. Duvaindir however, spotted two worrying things. In the clear light of the midday sun, three men on horses were heading towards the inn. Above them, approaching fast, was a flock of crebain. Waking the rest, they too saw the approaching men and birds. Faêrynell decided to climb onto the roof behind the chimney and place herself ready to shoot if need be. Duvaindir hid behind a pillar on the outside of the inn, doing the same. Merileth stood at one of the broken windows, and Gaerdir and Ferwyn stood at the finely crafted door that was made but hours ago. Logrim walked into the middle of the road with Aragost behind her. The crebain passed over them, and Faêrynell knew that they were seen regardless, but nevertheless remained wary of those birds. The three men, Logrim guessed by their fine attire and dirty faces, were thieves. "Well, well..." the portly man in the middle snorted. "Who do we have here at my inn?" "Your inn?" Logrim asked warily. "Good sir, this inn has long been abandoned. No-one is its owner." "My men and I have been staying here. It's ours." "And so have we. This is a shelter for any traveller." "Not for you." He said threateningly. Aragost became angered. "The lady has told you. We are resting here and so can any traveller. I wouldn't continue with that threatening tone if I were you." The man laughed. "Who do you think you are?!" He began to notice the refinery of what Aragost and the others wore and whispered to his men. "Pretty gear you all have." Logrim was losing her patience. "My dear sir, as you can see, you are vastly outnumbered. I am of the Merchants Guild of Archet. I have authority and money. I suggest you leave." The other two men slightly agreed but their boss howled with laughter. "Chetwood?! There is nothing of value in that hole!" Having enough, Faêrynell let loose an arrow between his horses legs. Startled, the horse raised itself and it's rider fell. "Kill them and take their gear!" The fallen man shouted. Aragost drove his longsword into the man's shoulder, pinning him to the ground. Merileth whistled to his horse and it moved away from the men, while Gaerdir did the same to one of the other horses, and it moved towards him with his frustrated rider. Duvaindir let loose his arrow, making the other rider fall from his horse with an arrow in him. Ferwyn slashed into the last rider, and he fell screaming in agony. Gaerdir pinned him to the ground with his spear while Faêrynell jumped off the roof, shooting at the other bandit. Logrim took her dagger to their leaders throat. "I suggest you call off your men." "Alright!" He screamed in pain and fear. "I yield!" The other men did not hear him. His men were easily cut down. Faêrynell walked over to the leader with her blade. "You were given an offer. You ignored it. Never cross a woman of Chetwood or her Dúnedain friends." She drove her blade into his throat, killing him. The group gathered themselves as Suka returned with a dead deer, unaware of what he had missed, and they took the stolen money in the mens pockets. With more money and three horses, they travelled a short distance west, and eventually arrived at the gates of Bree.